


Una de esas pesadillas tontas

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Por mucho que lo intente, Sísifo es incapaz de concentrarse en aquello que El Cid le esta contando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

La verdad era, que llevaba más de un cuarto de hora escuchándolo hablar y no se había quedado con nada de lo que le decía. Lo único que supo era que hablaba sobre los dioses del sueño, especulando pequeñas teorías sobre ellos y compartiéndolas con él. Lo que le hizo sentirse especialmente mal por no prestarle atención. Pero ese día su cabeza no parecía estar lo suficientemente centrada, se sintió como en una nube, como si los pocos muebles que se hallaban en esa pequeña habitación, en la que pasaron la noche, se pudieran evaporar de un momento para otro. Los rayos del Sol se filtraban entre las cortinas, iluminando la habitación y dándole un aspecto aun más irreal, como si las sombras fueran imposibles.

Su compañero se había quedado callado y ni se había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de hablar. Levantó la cabeza mirándolo con interés, buscando alguna pista que le ayudara a salir de esa incómoda situación. No la encontró, lo único que consiguió fue perderse aun más si cabe, en esos fríos ojos morados que tanto le cautivaban. Siempre que lo contemplaba se sentía absorbido por su presencia, siempre que él estaba cerca, le era imposible no fijarse en nada que no fuera él. Cuando lo tenía cerca no podía evitar preguntarse cosas como a qué sabrían sus labios, o si su piel resultaría tan agradable al tacto como se imaginaba que sería. De su mente salían mil y una preguntas de ese tipo, abarcado cada pequeño aspecto del físico de ese hombre. Se sentía demasiado atraído por él y era algo que por mucho que quisiera, le resultaba incapaz de evitar.

Si sólo hubiera sido una atracción física, podría haberlo solucionado ignorándolo, no era tan estúpido como para meterse en un lio por el simple hecho de darse una fugaz alegría al cuerpo. Pero ni mucho menos era eso; desde que lo conocía, se había sentido fascinado por él, incluso antes de sentirse atraído físicamente. Si bien siempre le pareció guapo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba, se sintió atraído por él. No podía ser, no podía ser él el que se acercara a un compañero de esa manera y menos a uno que confiaba tanto en su juicio. No quería ser él quien corrompiera a su compañero de esa manera, quien lo sacara del camino de la espada que había escogido. Por eso, siempre que notaba ese fuego en su estómago, buscaba la forma de extinguirlo.

Hasta el momento le fue bien, pero esa atracción continuaba ahí y cada vez le resultaba mucho más complicado apaciguarla. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de admitir lo que realmente sentía por él, sin embargo, siempre pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Podría soportar vivir a su lado, siempre a su lado, de una manera no romántica, como una simple amistad. Pero sería totalmente incapaz de vivir sabiendo que lo odiaba por lo que en verdad sentía. Jamás permitiría que eso pasara, siempre estarían juntos, aunque sólo fuera como amigos.

—¿Si?— preguntó por fin.

—Esperaba un comentario por tu parte—contestó el de ojos morados con su impasibilidad habitual.

—Perdón—se disculpó apurado—. Estaba en las nubes y no me he enterado bien de lo que me has dicho—admitió avergonzado.

El Cid no pareció molestarse porque su interlocutor se hubiera distraído, lo más probable fuera que si hubiera sabido el porqué de esa distracción, no le resultara tan indiferente y justificable.

—No te preocupes, sólo estaba comentando mis impresiones sobre nuestra investigación— comenzó a repetir lo que había dicho antes sin ningún problema.

Y de nuevo, Sísifo volvió a perderse en él, en su manera de hablar, de gesticular, de sentarse, absolutamente todo en él le resultó tan fascinante que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación. La tentación era horrible y resistir a ella aun peor. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, sólo observarlo como si no quisiera nada indecoroso con él.

De repente, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso, gesto que le pillo tan de sorpresa que sus labios se abrieron un poco, dejando pasar a una ansiosa lengua. Él no se hizo de rogar y correspondió el beso sin ningún miramiento. Ese beso fue torpe, demasiado, apasionado como el que más y tan irreal, tan imposible que le encantó.

Ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo El Cid se acercó hacía él mientras no callaba, ni se percató de como se inclinaba lentamente sobre sus labios para exigir un beso de sus labios. Tampoco notó como se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras se besaban. Lo único que le interesó fue que le estaba besando, El Cid le estaba besando. Una vez que el beso finalizó, la magia se esfumó y la realidad lo golpeó más fuerte que nunca. Sus caras estaban separadas por escasos centímetros y El Cid estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, mirándolo desde arriba, siendo tan perfecto e imponente.

—¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Sísifo, apenas pudo pronunciar esa pregunta.

—¿No es lo qué querías?—preguntó con cierto humor.

Si, si que era lo que quería, quería eso y mucho más. Pero el querer algo, no significaba que debía ser así.

—Si...pero...—comenzó, a decir verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como rechazar algo que tanto había ansiado.

Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de porqué debía rechazarlo, comprendía que una Guerra estaba a la puerta de la esquina, que eran Caballeros de Atenea, a quien servían con todo su espíritu. En ese contexto, el tener una relación amorosa no le resultaba algo factible ni efectivo, mas, era tan tentador.

El Cid lo calló con un profundo beso, era débil, tan débil a la carne que no pudo resistirse y al segundo siguiente ya lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Atrayendolo hacía él, queriendo que sus cuerpos se unieran, se volvieran uno. Los besos continuaron, los mordiscos les acompañaron y de pronto, todo acabó.

Todo se detuvo cuando notó algo extraño en el pecho, por lo que bajó lentamente su mirada, muy lentamente y lo vio. El brazo de El Cid atravesando su pecho, la sangre cayendo a borbotones por la silla, escurriéndose hasta llegar al suelo, donde se convertía en pétalos igual de rojos que su sangre. Observó esos pétalos, se trataban de amapolas, las flores del sueño, las flores de los Dioses de los Sueños. Lo comprendió y levantó su mirada hacía El Cid, quien no era El Cid, simplemente era una ilusión que se le parecía. Sonrió, sus ansias por su compañero le habían cegado, la lujuria que sentía le había jugado una mala pasada. Lo único que deseaba era que por lo menos los Dioses del Sueño se lo hubieran pasado bien con esa pequeña función en la que había sido el involuntario protagonista.

Se despertó un poco sobresaltado y de golpe, incorporándose repentinamente. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando ubicarse. Estaba en un bosque, esa noche no encontraron ningún pueblo cercano y no les quedó otra que dormir a la intemperie, cubriéndose con unas mantas que llevaban para esos casos. Miró al oscuro cielo, apenas se veían estrellas, unicamente las más brillantes. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección que más temía mirar.

El Cid lo observaba preocupado, estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol y tapado con las mantas. Le había propuesto ser el que hiciera la primera guardia y no se había negado.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó un poco extrañado por su repentino despertar.

—Si, tan solo he tenido una pesadilla sin importancia—se excusó Sísifo un poco avergonzado.

—Con los ruidos que has hecho, había pensado que se trataba de otra clase de sueño—dejó caer El Cid un poco molesto.

Sísifo decidió obviar ese comentario, a saber qué clase de ruidos había podido soltar y a saber qué había interpretado El Cid. Sin dudarlo, prefería vivir con la certeza de que ese hombre de ojos morados desconocía aquella fantasía que tendía a invadir sus sueños. Se quedó sentado, no tenía ninguna gana de volver a dormirse, ya había tenido suficiente por una noche y no quería soñar de nuevo algo como eso.

—¿Queda mucho para que me toque sustituirte?

—Unas horas— fue la escueta respuesta de El Cid, estaba más cortante y menos hablador de lo normal.

—Si no te importa, dudo que pueda dormirme después de la pesadilla que he tenido—dijo Sísifo con calma—. Así que si quieres, ya hago la guardia lo que queda de noche.

—La verdad es que no me importa—aseguró El Cid y se dejó caer entre las mantas para quedarse tumbado, dándole la espalda a Sísifo. Si que estaba raro esa noche— ¿Estas bien?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó un poco, a la vez que le alegró.

—Si, ha sido una de esas pesadillas tontas.

Se sintió muy mal al mentirle, mas el decirle lo que había soñado no era una opción. Por su parte, El Cid no volvió a decir esta boca es mía, sino hubiera sido porque era imposible, habría jurado que su compañero parecía estar molesto por lo que creía que había podido estar soñando.


End file.
